Those Five Years
by Itineris
Summary: While it may have been there all along, the ember between a certain two companions begins to burn. All in all, does not absence make the heart grow fonder? Love eventually leads to marriage, marriage to children. Do enjoy.
1. Letter

**Note: This story takes place a few years after Fire Lord Ozai was defeated by Aang. The group parted once again…**

Katara sat atop her bed of pelts, her long brown hair neatly brushed and placed over her shoulders; her expression was undistinguishable; a mix of happiness and worry, perhaps? In her smooth hands was a thin piece of parchment, decorated with print so familiar it brought silvery tears to her eyes.

She whispered several words on the letter, trying to make them sink into her mind.

_Dearest Katara,_

_How long has it been? Five years? Much too long, I can assure you. I write you from the Eastern Air Temple, accompanied by the group of nomadic Water Tribe people that you inspired. Yes, they took heed of the powerful words you spoke at the Palace in the North Pole and traveled to the Temple to repopulate it. _

_How have you been, dear friend? Last I heard you traveled with General How to take out the remaining pockets of Fire Nation rebellion; may I congratulate you on your success. Believe me, a visit has long been in my plans, yet never executed. I apologize. I am so excited to see you, hopefully at the beginning of winter. Farewell until then, dear Katara._

_Your friend,_

_Aang _

Katara put a finger on the Avatar's signature, reluctantly folded the letter, and placed it carefully underneath on top of her pillow. The flap on Katara's tent opened, revealing Master Pakku as the visitor.

"My apologies for such a late visit," the old man sympathized, "but I felt one more visit was needed before your departure."

Katara rose and hugged the man warmly. Master Pakku had been the one to start the building of Jing (meaning capital city), the present capital of the South Pole. Katara had aided him two years later at the age of sixteen; a prosperous city now lay in their midst.

"I will miss you terribly, Master Pakku," Katara replied.

"Well," the man retorted, grabbing the letter from her pillow, "I trust you will be in good company with the Avatar."

Katara grabbed for the letter, adding, "What are you implying?"

The man shrugged his shoulders innocently and gave Katara a friendly peck on the cheek before bidding a final good-bye.

Kicking off her leathery moccasins, the girl burrowed under the soft layers of pelts on her bed and closed her eyes.

Katara bid Jing good-bye the next morning, her only company being the llama-goose on which she sat. As the two traveled quickly across the sheets of ice and snow, Katara contemplated the Avatar's letter. It had been so long; she remembered the last time his silvery eyes met with her sapphire ones…yes, it had definitely been too long.

_Five Days Later…_

The Avatar sat perched atop Appa's head, deep in thought. He held a copy of Katara's letter in his hand, mentally chiding himself for sounding so formal. Surrounding him was the magnificent structure of the Eastern Air Temple, restored now to its full glory. Aang looked with affection on the group of fifteen below, all donned in their customary Water Tribe robes.

He had escorted them personally on Appa three years ago, silently praising Katara for persuading them to uproot themselves to save a temple. It had been nearly a century since the Temple had seen life; well, at least life that respected its great beauty. The Air Bender changed into a more comfortable position and gave Appa the command to fly.

Aang suddenly found himself hundreds of feet above the ground; he'd flown on Appa for many years, but he never got used to the adrenaline rush that shot through his veins as he lifted into the sky. A dash of blue on the ground caught his eye; it was slowly making its way up the winding path to the Temple.

Aang and his bison went closer, allowing Aang to see a long brown braid tagging along behind the piece of blue. With a gasp of realization, Aang grabbed for his fan-like glider and swooped down in front of Katara.

The girl smiled broadly at the sight of the Avatar and pulled her animal to a halt. Aang said nothing, but simply grabbed her off of her llama-goose and lifted her into the sky, the animal obediently continuing up the path.

_On the Trail to the Temple…_

"Sokka, how long does it take to read a map?" an impatient Toph questioned.

"Give me a second," Sokka replied irritably, not looking up from his map.

Toph grunted and removed the layers of blankets from around her fussing baby boy; supported from the armpits, 9 month-old Jian was able to stand awkwardly on his mother's thighs. He clearly took after his father with thin wisps of chestnut hair stretching over his head and brilliant blue eyes; luckily, blindness had not been inherited by Sokka and Toph's first child.

Sokka took a moment to caress his baby's smooth cheek before returning to his aged map. Eyes still on focused on his stained paper, Sokka pointed a finger in general direction. He looked up after a moment of consideration, realizing that his blind wife couldn't possibly tell where he was directing.

"Just a bit more to the Southeast. There's a dock about three miles from here; I'm sure I can find someway to contact Aang from there."

"Does Aang even know we're coming?" Toph asked, giving her husband a playful punch on the arm.

Sokka bit his lip, responding, "Maybe…"

"What if he'd not even at the Temple? What if he's at the _North Pole_, taking care of some Avatarish business? Did you even consider that?"

Sokka bit his lip again, replying with the same, "Maybe…"

Toph said nothing, but simply put her baby into the arms of Sokka. She took a breath and swallowed her annoyance at her irrational husband. Exhaling a large breath, Toph responded, "It's all right. Everything will be all right. I'm sure Aang will understand the _utter stupidity _of my husband. Yes, everything will be fine."

Sokka planted a large kiss on her lips adding, "I love you when you're like that."

He then grabbed the reins of the ostrich-horse and began to lead once again.

_On the Back of Appa…_

Katara sat in the arms of the Avatar, enjoying every moment of their-long awaited hug.

"Oh Aang," she exclaimed when the two unwound from the embrace, "it's so wonderful to see you!"

Aang sat staring at her, observing the changes made by the past five years. The two wisps of hair traveling to the back of her hair still playfully brushed against her face, and there was her braid. Her hair seemed a bit sun bleached, though, with thin streaks of honey-blonde hair traveling throughout her brown waves. Her eyes remained as blue as ever, but they seemed a bit deeper, scarred by battle and other unspeakable things. Of course, there were pieces of wisdom tucked away into the sapphire pools; wisdom Katara had polished throughout the years, making it nearly perfect, even at the age of nineteen.

Katara took a moment to look at Aang as well; he had fully grown into his large, silvery eyes. His face was marked with such hues of maturity, angst, and love that he seemed to be propelled to age twenty-five instead of seventeen. He was presently dressed in the same outfit Katara had seen him in last, slightly differentiated but still full of the child thriving in Aang (if it was even possible for clothes to accomplish such a task).

Snapping out of his stare, Aang answered, "It's great to see you too! I've been waiting to see you for so long! But, may I ask, why did you come to see _me_? I though I told you I was coming to visit in the winter."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't resist a challenge."

**Yes, another story from yours truly. Just a little note below…**

**Llama-goose: This animal has the basic body of a llama, but is equipped with two large wings on each side, allowing it to rise up to fifty feet in the air. These wings also help it to float in water when flatly extended.**

**Well, why don't we go review?**


	2. Time Well Spent

**Fear not, I'm still alive. Decided to update this – I'm hoping the plot isn't totally pointless. Ah, the fluff! **

With a weary effort, Katara slowly found her way through the maze of tunnels and chambers that made up the glorious Eastern Air Temple. Her body was slowly succumbing to her weariness, as if she was a piece of debris being sucked into a giant vortex. The feeling of exhaustion was pleasing, as though her mind was patting her back, praising her for a day well spent. Indeed, she had very much enjoyed her day – everything from her journey, the joyful reunion with her closest companion, the warm introduction to her fellow Water Tribe members, and the complex tour of the Temple. She'd never seen Aang more pleased; more satisfied; more elated with the things surrounding him. She could sense the pleasure that had come with her visit and it filled her with a warm contentment to know that her presence summoned these emotions. With a sharp turn, she found herself staring into a door which opened at her light touch.

The inside – decorated in simplicity – produced a long mat for sleeping as well as a small desk, situated close to the tiled floor. The surface was littered with papers and wells of ink; nothing exciting, though she concluded it was Aang's room, for all of the others bore some Water Tribe token. In a hastened walk she continued down the corridor and found herself all at once lost. This, indeed, was not her room – it was out of doors, for one thing. It was as though the side of the temple had been chipped, this small platform the result. The tiles were uneven and outlined by rugged streaks of moss. It still held a sort of mystic physique about it, however, enticing Katara to finally sit upon the unguarded edge, despite the outrageous hour.

There came the soft shuffling of feet, growing louder and louder until Katara found herself in Aang's company once again. He said nothing, but focused his captivated stare on the wide expanse of nighttime sky. Katara pulled her knees to her chest, shivering with the cold. Aang cast a concerned glance, to which she replied:

"Don't worry about it. I've dealt with the cold all my life."

The matured airbender must have taken her chills to heart regardless, for in a matter of moments – assisted by his newly-polished firebending skills – the entire balcony was captured in a warm, fire-oriented glow. Katara let her gaze remain on the sharp, looming peaks of mountains that encompassed them, subconsciously drawing her hair from its braid.

"You know, it's been so long since I've seen you, I have no idea what to say."

Aang turned his head, nodding.

"Sometimes silence isn't always a bad thing."

And, just like that, every single event of the past five years spilled from the lips of the two benders. It was as though the silence meant to be inflicted had made the two long for conversation – and they found it. Katara felt as though she recollected every single event that had transpired at the South Pole and Aang as though each day at the Temple had occurred just yesterday. Eventually conversation was deterred by exhausted lips and the two fell into a sweet sleep upon the cold tiles, heedless of everything but each other's company. It was exactly how Katara had imagined their time together to be.

-o-o-o-

"Land!" Toph cried, renewing the childish nature that still existed in her.

Jian was hastily passed off to Sokka, who glanced at Toph with furrowed brows.

"We were only on the boat for an hour Toph," he countered dryly.

She stood, brushed off her baggy cotton pants, and took back her child, nose in air. The tension didn't last long, for all at once Toph's gaze was utterly absorbed upon the great, looming structures around them. Of course – as far as she could decipher – the mountain peaks were shrouded in clouds, only indicating more climbing for the young family. She let Jian to the ground – to which he excitedly began to crawl and babble to himself, occasionally attempting to stand – and turned to Sokka.

"We have to climb _those_?"

"Yep." The map was drawn out once again. "One of 'em."

Toph sighed.

"Whoopee."

Sokka grunted at her sarcasm.

"No, truly, this is really very exciting," the earthbender continued.

Toph lifted her baby boy from the ground, fiddling with his smooth mat of hair. Jain, not appreciating this in the least, grabbed his mother's hand and proceeded to gnaw on her fingers in his slobbery baby fashion, tiny teeth making the action all the more painful. And so the ostrich horse was mounted once again, Jian bawling pitifully at the continued travels, and the long ascent began.

-o-o-o-

Katara's eyes flew open with a start, excessive pain in all of her sore limbs stampeding in shortly after. She sat up, noting that Aang was no long beside her, and left the balcony, a bit disappointed at the airbender's disappearance. When she finally managed to locate her bedroom, a note of parchment lay upon her mat.

_Katara –_

_Care to pay Appa a visit? Meet me in the front courtyard before the noonday meal._

This note was placed with her letter. And, with the coming of the noonday meal, Katara scurried off in excitement to once more meet her friend. It took a great deal of walking and several queries for the proper direction, but Katara eventually succeeded and found Appa resting in the courtyard. The Waterbender could have wept for joy at seeing this familiar fluffy monster, but did her best to contain herself – in the true Katara fashion. She let a slender hand travel through the fur against his side, enjoying the presence of her old friend and the calm, stillness of the moment. With a sudden lurch, however, Aang appeared behind Katara and grabbed her sides. Her girlish scream echoed in the cool mountain air and she quickly slapped his face with a deft stream of water.

"Hey, hey, it's me!"

Katara spun around and placed a hand over her gaped mouth, suppressing a giggle. She had no time to apologize, for Aang quickly retrieved the water and began a childish pursuit towards the woman before him, to which Katara took off in a mad sprint. The laughter and various squeals that arose from the courtyard attracted the attention of several Water Tribe nomads. They all had to admit, it was a spectacle to see this most esteemed Avatar chasing after the woman who had persuaded them to change the course of their lives. It was relatively amusing – if not shocking.

Eventually Aang surrendered to Katara's superior skill and took her slim hand in his, leading her drenched form over to Appa. In a matter of minutes they had ascended from the ground, making their slow way through a series of pinkish clouds.

"Does it feel any different?" Aang questioned, leaving his place at the reins to sit beside his friend.

The sheer excitement and bliss that had bubbled up in Katara was enough to make her intertwine her fingers with Aang's, giving a gentle squeeze to communicate the message, an action quite beyond her normally poised character. Of course, that only sent a whirlwind of affection through the airbender; the things he would have liked to do at that very moment – oh, the pain of controlling one's self! Fortunately for him, words failed to be in short supply.

"I'm guessing not," came the gentle whisper.

She threw a short, happy glance at him and continued to gaze from her position, crying with sudden excitement:

"Aang, look! Down on the path!"

Aang did as commanded and made a lung for his glider.

"You're going down?" Katara asked hastily.

"Of course; it's only Sokka. I can make him out from up here. Can't you see his big ears?" He looked over, seeing the fresh dose of happiness that had welled up within her.

"You want to come down with me?"

Her eyes widened like a child's.

"Isn't that only meant for one person? I mean, will we crash?"

Aang gave a chuckle.

"No, we won't crash. You coming?"

Of course, much to Katara's shock, flying down with Aang meant his holding onto her stomach with his free hand. She later decided that it was well worth it and maneuvered herself beneath him, allowing a firm grasp on her torso. And, though she never spoke of it, the blush that colored her cheeks was far darker than any other blush blushed before. (Say that five times fast, why don't ya?) She was indeed so caught up in these elusive feelings that even when they had dismounted from the glider her thoughts were in a daze. Of course, Sokka's loud voice threw her back into reality.

"Katara, do you have a fever? Your cheeks are flushed!"

This comment – and Toph's unavoidable smirk – did little to help Katara. She tucked her loose hair behind her ears and gave Sokka a hug. She would have done the same for Toph but, well…Toph is Toph.


	3. Serious Consideration

**Do forgive me if this chapter is boring, but I thought I might as well focus on the present, matured characteristics of the GAang before indulging in various fluff…**

Katara couldn't help but feel surprised at how deeply motherhood had marked Toph. The tender touch upon her child, the gentle whispers that came from tender lips, the soft kisses planted upon a tiny head – all of it was rather shocking, but then again, Time changes things without consent. And so as the two women strolled along the various tiled hallways, the long absence and personalities making conversation near impossible, Katara noticed such things all the more. It filled her with a sharp, irrepressible feeling; either sorrow at the loss of the young, rough Toph, or happiness that her companion's life was chugging along on such an easy path. Such thoughts she voiced, only to be taken aback by a mature response.

"These years past have been about as easy for my knucklehead of a husband and me as they have been for you. I just had to tell myself that trouble is nothing new – it didn't work too well, but it made me realize how much I've grown. It's…weird."

"Yeah," responded a dumbfounded Katara.

And, as if concluding the conversation, little Jian began to coo and fidget within the confines of his mother's arms. Tiny, white fingers were captured in a slender, tanned grasp and with that Katara decided to abandon those thoughts – for now. But a look at Toph's foggy eyes seemed to press the subject all the more painfully into her. The young mother attempted to chase it away with a small shake of the head, but in vain, for tears soon found their place in the company of blindness.

"What's wrong, Toph?" questioned Katara in a motherly voice.

Fortunately, the earthbender was willing to take solace in an almost-too-comforting friend and let loose with a display of silent, bitter tears that dampened the head of her infant.

"Like I said, things haven't been easy. Not for you, for me, or for the world." Words turned scornful. "I thought this war was over, but no, it's still pulling those we love away. Don't we ever get a brake?"

The baby was let down to investigate the narrow hallway, permitting a deep breath for Toph. Katara tried to put on her most understanding face, hoping Toph would open up – even if just once. And she did in a few blunt sentences and a question.

"Sokka's leaving again. There's been a minor rebel attack in the South Pole and he's been asked to lead a battalion." A brief pause while she collected herself. "Doesn't he know that we need him?"

"Toph, he's just doing what's right. He fought by you – by all of us – in those happier years past. Now that his heart is fully placed in you and Jian, how easy do you think this is for him?"

Tender words did the slightest bit of good and the solemn walk resumed – though a new emotion painted Toph's eyes…a hue of one who has a secret that enforces a delightful mixture of dread and happiness. Indeed, the precious secret within Toph would enforce a good deal of emotional mixtures; that precious secret, not yet born into the world.

-o-o-o-

Unbeknownst to the young women, Aang and Sokka were sharing a bit of conversation as well, reveling in victories past (though Sokka was the major partaker of this category)

and ambitions for the future. Naturally, the topic that so worried Toph came up.

"So you aren't planning to settle down a bit, Sokka? Not at all?"

The matured warrior, intensely focused on his war spear, glanced up, silently reprimanded by large silver eyes. But this man – about as modest as a young finch-cock – wouldn't let his pride be wounded.

"Well…eventually, I guess – maybe." Eyes fell down once more. "I think Toph's okay with it. And besides, she wants me to be happy, right?"

As often as he could manage, Aang enjoyed playing the 'Avatar/Air nomad' card and sat, fidgeting with his glider, wondering if now wasn't the time to do so.

"You know Sokka, as an observer, this just seems like a quest for vanity. You were the one that said, and I quote, 'thank goodness this bloody war is over!'." At this moment, Aang donned his most serious face. "As a friend, I can't understand why you want to be sucked back into the fighting. And what about your duties to Toph and Jian? Who's to say that your family, little right now, won't grow?"

"Look Aang, I'm not thinking about the future right now. I'm thinking about what needs to be done; right now, this is what I need to do."

"And Toph and Jian?" returned the Avatar in an icy tone.

There came a small sigh on Sokka's part; his entire face seemed absorbed in the problem.

"I guess I was hoping you'd let them stay here while I'm away."

This request, timid and quiet, entirely threw Aang off the course he'd been building – the chance to make Sokka find his mistake. Disappointment ensued, for the wisdom and advice situated on a certain airbender's tongue was of no use any longer.

"You've made up your mind?" he coolly questioned.

There was a slow, painfully executed nod. Sokka laid his spear against the stone rail the guarded the edge of the overlook and motioned to Aang, saying, in excessive exasperation,

"I'm hungry."

-o-o-o-

It was a rather odd thing, losing control of one's eyes. Katara had experienced it before – in those numerous childhood crushes – and somewhat enjoyed it. But now it only summoned panic and confusion, for they were venturing to the head of the humble table, the man she had once considered a boy, the one person who could best her at waterbending of any primitive fashion, the one who she shared so many words of happy and pensive origins.

And then she looked at the other three – man, wife, and child – tickled by the though of bringing their group all the closer by marriage. She savored the prospect of never being separated from those she loved; the thought of always feeling safe, despite its foreign flavor. And in this thought, the object of her eyes dared to return the glance, and sent her furiously cutting her fish. Aang enjoyed these little eye games – happening more and more often since Katara's arrival – and savored the chance to taint his eyes with the emotions he couldn't voice. And so, after a happy toast over their fish, bread, and wine, Aang gently offered his closest companion a walk, offering his arm to the graceful woman clothed in blue.

Katara gave a modest smile, taking his arm and cooing, 'Thank you, my lord Avatar' with teasing delight. The night was calm, the sky softened with wispy fragments of clouds, and the mountain peaks covered in a mist, illuminated with the moon. There was no need for conversation, just an occasional, contented glance in the other's direction. Happiness clothed the two like a woolly blanket and seemed to scare away the thoughts of tomorrow. Katara could feel the want to do something completely out of character – such a phenomenon usually took place when she was at her happiest – and realized that the same feeling existed in Aang when he gently placed his wide hands upon her shoulders.

"Nice to see you," he spoke gently.

The recollection of lessons with a certain bittersweet Master Pakku came to mind; the bland mornings, highlighted with a lovely sunrise and deft flashes of water and ice. She remembered those exact words, voiced at the beginning of their training…Yes, they both remembered (it was as though they could do nothing but remember) and let the happy memory enforce the most grateful of hugs.

"You too," came the muffled reply, half-silenced in the embrace.

-o-o-o-

Until he'd stumbled upon Katara there, Aang had no knowledge of the platform on the western side of the Temple, and found it a comforting, quiet place to think. Considering such, the young Avatar summoned a sleep-ridden Sokka there, ready to chase away his companion's thoughts of going to the South Pole. The fire pit was made alive once more and the two men settled down upon cushions brought from the indoors, enjoying the peace while the others slept. Sokka sensed the purpose of his coming and hastened to change the subject, oblivious to the fact that it would later confirm Aang's feelings.

"I can't believe how much Katara's grown. I mean, last I saw, she was half a foot shorter than me and…young, I guess."

"And she's not now?" Aang chuckled.

"Well, yeah, sure; but she _acts_ so differently. Like any fragment of the young girl she was is gone. She's seen too much Aang – shouldn't have let her go to war. I should've kept her somewhere safe…Kyoshi Island, maybe. The North Pole. Somewhere different…"

A friendly hand was placed upon Sokka's shoulder.

"You did the right thing. I gotta tell you, Sokka, I don't think I've ever seen her so…"

"Happy?"

"No."

"Solemn?"

"Kind of. She's content – I can tell. I think she's finally had her fill of fighting."

"At last!" Sokka muttered, hands clasped with relief. "Well, I think just seeing you has made all the difference, Aang. As her brother, I know. There's a certain look in her eye – a kind of sparkle that comes on when she's excited."

He pointed to an eye, wide open, while the other remained squinted. The effect upon his face was rather comical, but that wasn't what was on Aang's mind.

"Really? I mean, it's good to see her too…it's been a while."

"Let me tell you, if you keep her here, she'll be like this all the time. You should think about that."

Dear Sokka. It's fortunate for him that Aang was gnawing viciously upon his last words and failed to pick up the overly-obvious hint. It's also fortunate that he didn't offer marriage, for Aang would surely have had a betrothal necklace ready before the sun was up. But Sokka was more than ready to quit watching the little things that transpired between the two, even if they hadn't been taking place from the beginning.

"Yeah…I will…" came the hushed reply.

And with that, Aang hurriedly returned to his room – but not after a little detour. If one had observed what had happened in that random little trip, one would label it as 'spying'. But, upon closer look, one would conclude that the purpose of such a vigil was of the purest origins. For it was with the best of intentions that Katara's door was cracked and her tranquil, sleeping form admired by a silver eye. And it was with the best of intentions that Sokka's suggestion was seriously taken into consideration.


End file.
